Tongue
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: My first completed prequel sequel two part story. Haunted by a ghost, living a life secluded in pain. Redemption can be harsh...especially when things are found too late...


Hey everyone! This is UndyingSpirit here. I bet you are wondering about my old story called, "Fine Again" and how you thought it was finished right? Boy, are you wrong. For this is the sequel to it. It is called "Tongue." Pretty weird huh? Well, that's because it is based on Seether's song "Tongue" so don't complain. Well read onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or digimon. I also don't own Seether's song, "Tongue." So please, don't remove this sequel.

"Tongue"

"Where am I?" said the woman as she sat in the darkness. She was afraid and panicked while she stayed in place. She couldn't stay sitting for long so she stood up sheepishly. 'I must be dreaming' thought the woman as she walked cautiously. Suddenly, she heard a shattering sound coming from under her foot. She quickly looked down and saw what seemed to be bits of glass. She was so startled by the sight that she jumped back immediately, but suddenly tripped over an object on the floor. When she recovered, she glanced at the item in front of her. Upon closer inspection, the item in questioned was a pile of chains. 'What? Why are these chains here?' Suddenly, the ground started to feel wet. When she looked down, she could feel her legs growing colder and colder as they became submerged in the strange fluid. The fluid soon began to rise up to her lower body, then slowly rising up even more. She was panicking even more at that moment. Soon, she became immersed into the fluid as the fluid level rose up until she could not reach the surface. With her struggling breath, she sank down; deeper and deeper to the bottom. She tried her hardest to yell for help, but it was useless. Suddenly, everything went dark on her; and soon she woke up.

_

* * *

Well, the tongue inside my mouth _

_Is not for sale_

_Any spirit left in me_

_Is fading fast_

* * *

The cold sweat was beating down her forehead as she sat in her bed. She was breathing heavily as she tried to regain her composure. When she snapped back and found herself in her bedroom, she slowly shivered and let her head fall into her cold palms. "Not again" she said through her hands. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed, not hoping to wake her husband up. When she was successful, she slowly went into her bathroom. Upon entering, she gazed into the mirror in front of her and stared at the figure that appeared. She first checked her eyes, then her mouth, then she turned the faucet on and washed her face. She then grabbed a towel and dried her face in it, then slowly stared at the figure in front of her again.

* * *

_Could you throw another stone _

_To ease my pain_

_Could you throw another stone_

_To seal my fate_

* * *

'Why is this happening to me?' she thought to herself. 'Ever since that time, I couldn't a decent night's sleep. What the hell is going on with me?' Suddenly, a voice began to speak from within the air around her. "You are to blame." This had begun to spook her. "What? What am I to be blamed for? I have not done anything wrong." "You are to blame. You are to blame." "For what? For what!" She sank to the floor and repeated the same thing while she curled up next to the wall. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing her husband with a concerned yet calm demeanor upon his face. He carefully put his arms around her frightened body and soothed her with his compassionate words. "It will be all right my dear. No one is going to hurt you now." She heard her husband's words but wouldn't submit to his will. She was too scared and to confused to even notice that he was there. _

* * *

Cause I don't believe in this world_

_Anymore, anymore_

_I don't believe in me_

_And if I can rise above this_

_I'll be saved (Can anybody save me)_

_And if I can die for love_

_Then I'm enslaved (Can anybody save me)_

* * *

The next morning, the woman woke up feeling groggy. Her husband had all ready gone to work and her son was at a daycare center; leaving her all alone in the house. It was her day-off and she was spending it with no one at that. She had spent most of her morning on her couch watching TV. Yet to her, it was just another day. 'At least it only happens at night, when I am about to go to sleep' she reminded herself. She exhaled and looked at the TV. As she gazed at the TV, she yawned and decided to take a nap. She carefully fell to her side and slowly closed her eyes. 'At least it only happens at night.' Soon, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_So your chances are too few _

_And far between_

_Will to change the circumstance _

_Eludes me still_

* * *

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and found herself in a different place. "Where am I?" she said as she looked around the somewhat familiar place. As she began to examine her surroundings, she suddenly heard a voice, the same voice from last night. "You are to blame. You are to blame," repeated the voice around her. "What are you talking about? What am I to blame for?" She gripped her head and fell to her knees as the voice boomed louder and louder. She couldn't take much more of it. "Please, stop it," she begged the voice to stop. 'Someone help me.' _

* * *

Should I grow another shell _

_In which to live_

_Should I grow another shell _

_And not forgive_

* * *

Suddenly, a familiar sound rang through the air, banishing the voice to another realm. The woman looked up when she heard the sound. When she had located the source of the sound, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as she saw a familiar person walking in the distance. She had some tears of happiness in her eyes as she stared at the being, but as she approached the figure, the tears in her eyes stopped.

* * *

_And if I can rise above this _

_I'll be saved (Can anybody save me)_

_And if I can die for love_

_Then I'm enslaved (Can anybody save me)_

* * *

The figure came into view and revealed himself as her best friend, the one who stood by her everyday, the one she would always talk to if she were in any pain. Also he was the one that she rejected for her current husband, the one that she didn't see on her wedding day, the one she betrayed. He soon collapsed to his knees at that moment. When this happened, she immediately rushed to his side, hoping to see what was wrong. But when she came too close, she stopped and stared at what was around him; chains. She shook her head and ran even faster, hoping to relieve him of the chains and to wrap her arms around his body. But as soon as she came within grasping range, her hand just slipped through his body, as if she were trying to capture a ghost. For a moment, she stared at him, wondering how she was able to go right through him. But as she passed right through him, she saw a look of total emptiness, as if he hadn't noticed her. This threw her off completely. _

* * *

_

_Goodbye, cruel world_

_Goodbye, cruel world_

_Goodbye, cruel world_

_At last, you see me drown_

* * *

Soon, she followed him cautiously, but still baffled by him not noticing her. But as she followed him, he had stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the right. The woman had turned to the right and gasped at the sight of the chapel that she was married in. When she turned back to see her friend, she had noticed that he was near the edge of the cliff. He had taken something out of his pocket and stared at it with grace. She suddenly had an idea of what he was about to do. She began to shake her head in disbelief as the man she once called her best friend began to drink the liquid. "No." She began to repeat her words until he threw the vile to the ground. She immediately rushed toward him, but was too late to stop him from falling over the cliff. But when it was over, she heard the wedding bells ring as she saw herself and her husband running down the stairs of the chapel and into the limousine that would drive them away to their reception. She looked back over the cliff and saw that her friend was nowhere to be seen. She crumbled at the sight of her new beginning with the one she married and the sad ending of her best friend's life. She soon cried openly, as no one heard the sobbing, or her cries for her best friend. _

* * *

And if I can rise above this _

_I'll be saved (Can anybody save me)_

_And if I can die for love_

_Then I'm enslaved (Can anybody save me)_

* * *

She shot up from where she was. She was breathing heavily when she awoke from her nap. Though she was okay on the outside, the pain inside of her was too much to bear. So she cried, not only for her lost friend whom she had destroyed emotionally, but to release the pain inside her already aching heart. _

* * *

And if I can rise above this _

_I'll be saved (Can anybody save me)_

_And if I can die for love_

_Then I'm enslaved (Can anybody save me)_

* * *

The next day, she drove up to the same place where she was married and where she had witnessed her best friend taking his life. As she parked in front of the chapel, she had brought a rose along with her as she got out of her car. She slowly approached the edge and dropped the flower over the edge. "I hope that this will get to you." She whispered as the rose disappeared into the water. "I'm sorry for everything. Please, rest in peace, and please, watch over me." Soon, she walked back to her car. But before she got in, she looked back at the cliff and let her tears fall. "Please, forgive me." She left the area, with pain and sorrow in her heart. 

The rose floated above the water for moments on end, before sinking down into the murky depths. It sank deeper and deeper, until it landed in the bony hand of the man who took his life. It stayed, intertwined with his bony fingers. No matter what passed by, the rose stayed within his grasp, to be forever there, where it should've belonged.

_

* * *

Goodbye, cruel world _

_Goodbye, cruel world_

End.

How do you think of that? Great huh? Well, it still remains on how you want it to be. Please R&R.

Characters: Woman- Sora (By my decision)

Husband- Matt (Same as the first)

Dead person- Tai (Sadly by my decision)


End file.
